


A perfect fit

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, M/M, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Tony and Stephen's hand fit perfectly together despite their differences.





	A perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing won't leave my mind. It's slowly becoming my OTP.  
> So I had to write something for these troubled too smart and self-sacrificing for their own good idiots.  
> They deserve all the love in the world.

 

There are days when they are so tired from the whole saving the world thing that the first thing they do is crashing on the couch and cuddling. 

In those moments they let their issues behind if only for a while as they focus on the fact that they are alive. 

Strong arms wrap around each other as hearts beat in unison as they drink in each other's presence.

When they convinced each other that they aren't dreaming soft smiles appear on their faces. 

Not unusual but one of them always need a bit more convincing that's why it should surprise him when the man in his arms takes his hand and kisses the palm.

Their hands are so different, one of them adorns long thin scars results of recklessness followed by a gentle shaking a proof on their uselessness. Before he could pull his hand back a kiss and a pair of pleading brown eyes stopped him. 

The hands that cradle his hand are the opposite , they're callused, strong, incredibly warm and steady the hands of an inventor and a mechanic. 

His mechanic's mind is always whirling with ideas and thought never stopping, but at moments like this his attention is completely on their hands.

In the silence of the room if he listens harder he swears he could hear how the tension leaves his love's body when he entwines their hands together. 

Then he kisses them allowing all the love he feels to pass into them. 

The gaze that meets his is teasing but he can see the warmth in those incredibly expressive eyes before warm chapped lips find his pulling him in a tender kiss.

Like their hands their lips fit perfectly too or that's how he thinks when he's tired and high on love.

Just as he is on the verge of falling asleep his love yelps and he smiles. That was the longest his mechanic could stay quiet when he wasn't asleep. He quickly pulls away from him, his eyes already shining with new ideas as he shakes their joined hands in a silent invitation to join him.

His reward for getting up was a grateful smile that made him squeeze their hands and roll his eyes.

They have to eat anyways and falling asleep while listening to his love explaining his ideas was more pleasant that he dared to admit.

A kiss on his cheek and a soft, 

'Love you Stephen' were more than enough to warm him to the core.


End file.
